Timeline
This is the timeline for all events related to Havoc. The timeline shows the Cuban Missile Crisis onward. Almost everything up to that point happened in this timeline exactly as they did in our real-world timeline. Historical events that led up to this such as World War II, the early Cold War, the Cuban Revolution, the Bay of Pigs Invasion, etc. can be researched elsewhere. 1962 * October 14: 'Spy planes owned by the United States obtain the first photographic evidence of Soviet missiles in the communist nation of Cuba. * '''October 15: '''The CIA reviews the photographs and notifies the U.S. Department of State that Soviet ballistic missiles are in Cuba. The situation is a violation of foreign policy in the Monroe Doctrine (1823). * '''October 16: '''President John F. Kennedy is notified of the situation in Cuba. The Cuban Missile Crisis begins. Several options are considered. A quarantine on military equipment being sent to Cuba was almost immediately put forth. * '''October 22: '''President Kennedy adresses the American People of the situation in Cuba in full detail. * '''October 25: '''President Kennedy order's a naval blockade to stop Soviet missiles getting to Cuba. Later the CIA figures out the blockade has not slowed the transmission of nuclear missiles into Cuba. * ' October 26: President Kennedy tells the Executive Committee of the National Security Council (EXCOMM) that he believes only an invasion of Cuba will solve the crisis. The U.S. Armed Forces are prepared for invasion later that day. The Air Force, Navy, and Coast Guard is deployed to patrol the coasts and U.S.-owned islands for Soviet bombers and ships. * October 27: ''World War III begins. The United States leads a full force invasion of Cuba. When this happens, Cuba fires nuclear missiles on the United States and its Latin American allies. The U.S. fires missiles back on Cuba and on the Soviet Union. Soon missiles are being launched all across Europe and Asia. The war lasts less than 24 hours. The result is the destruction of civilization and the near demise of humanity. Most nations in the southern hemisphere survive, but eventually collapse due to the instability of the Earth. Most survivors are in less populated areas of the United States and Soviet Union, but many in more populated places survive in fallout shelters and other buildings capable of resisting nuclear devastation. 1963 * A violent nuclear winter sweeps across most of the Earth as a result of poisonous nuclear clouds and pollution blocking the sun. The winter kills thousands of survivors in the less populated regions through a five year period. 1967 * The Earth starts to return to normal (but slightly colder than before the war) temperatures and the winter starts to calm down. 1973 * '''March 1: '''Jack Levi and his friends Ryan Johnson, Christine McCullen, Katherine Stone, and Johnny Williams emerge from the fallout shelter in Kathy's house in Providence, Rhode Island.q * '''August 19: '''Jack Levi's group encounters an old classmate, Trenton Spencer. Trent was an old enemy of Johnny's, and Johnny, threatened by Trent's presence, shot him. The group is outraged. 1974 * '''May: '''Jack Levi tells his friends about his parents' vacation to Cape Cod in Massachusetts. The group goes there to search for them. 1975 * '''January: '''Jack Levi and his group come to the conclusion that his parents died after the war. * '''October 22: '''The survivors of the pre-war city of Chelsea form a new government to protect the city. 1979 * '''October 31: '''The Punks of Angelica invade Hollywood, home of the Unionists, and fail. 1980 * '''January 6: '''The Unionists invade the Punks in Eastside. * '''January 23:' The Unionists capture Eastside, then attack Venice and Long Beach. 1982 * June 10: '''The Unionists win the Angelican War, and establish their power over the area. * '''August 1: '''Clement Wayne presents the new "Constitution of the Republic" to the Unionists' leaders. The constitution lays forth a government very similar to the pre-war United States, which many liked and many hated. * '''August 29: '''Official foundation of the Democratic Party of the Angel's Republic. * '''September 23: '''Cape Cod is taken over by raiders. Jack Levi's group takes a boat to Plymouth, Massachusetts from Provincetown. * '''September 23: '''Official foundation of the Adaption Party of the Angel's Republic. * '''October: '''Jack Levi's group agrees to help Plymouth and other nearby towns get rid of the raiders in Cape Cod. * '''October 12: '''Clement Wayne's constitution is passed and put into effect. * '''November 10: '''James Hathaway is elected to be the first president of the Angel's Republic. No one ran against him. * '''December 10: '''James Hathaway is officially inaugurated and he begins his work. 1984 * A large group of ideologists who believed nobody should ever show unhappiness under harsh penalty slowly take over the government of Chelsea. Communism is the economic policy of this new government and new laws are passed to enforce happiness on the people. The new Chelsea isolates itself from the rest of Boston. 1985 * '''June 12: '''The post-apocalyptic cities of Redwood Hills, Ridgecrest, Eagles City, and San Diego agree to join the Angel's Republic, sign a document agreeing to the Constitution and its brand new amendments, and the country is officially renamed to Union of California (though Angel's Republic is still often used and is another official name). The new cities' lands are named and Union Army outposts and recruitment centers are built throughout. Redwood Hills's land named Tilden, Ridgecrest Versago, Eagles City Riverland, and San Diego Diego. The land of Angelica is also made its own state, called Angelica. 1988 * '''April 9: '''The coalition of southeastern Massachusetts settlements takes Cape Cod back from the raiders. * '''June: '''Jack Levi's group goes to Boston. They start trying to get a house in The Common. 1989 * '''February 8: '''Jack Levi's group buys a house in The Common after months of work. 1990 * '''June 14: '''Christine McCullen explores a pre-war chemistry lab in the ruins of Boston. Some religious extremists from the village of Salem to the north see her, and follow her home. That night, the men kidnap her and take her to Salem where she is accused of witchcraft. * '''June 15: '''The rest of Jack Levi's group goes to Salem and saves Christine. * '''July: '''Jack Levi's group moves into a building in Boston's Seaport District. 1991 * '''January: '''Jack Levi's group starts trying the attract people to Seaport. The area starts to become a settlement, and is quite prosperous in early years. * '''November 10: '''James Hathaway gets re-elected after a race against Adaptionist Byron Dempsey. 1993 * '''November 10: '''Democrat '''Michael Calvert is elected the 2nd president of the Union of California after a campaign against Adaptionist Oliver Adams. * '''December 10: '''Michael Calvert is inaugurated and he begins his work. 1998 * '''August 2: '''John Levi leaves his fallout shelter in Providence, Rhode Island after the death of his mother. 2000 * '''November 25: '''John Levi goes to Boston and moves into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in New Cambridge. * '''December 20: '''New Cambridge, Fenway City, The Common, and Seaport are attacked by the Chelsean regime. Seaport is destroyed almost everyone killed in the attack. * '''December 29: '''Jack Levi goes back to Providence alone. * '''December 31: '''The Bostonian Pact is signed by the leaders of New Cambridge, Fenway City, and The Common. They work together to fight Chelsea. 2001 * '''January 1: '''The Bostonian War begins. * '''April 4: '''John Levi leads a secret operation to covertly destroy the Chelsean government. His operation succeeds. The Bostonian War ends. * '''June 11: '''John Levi returns to Providence with a large group of Chelsean refugees. * '''July 4: '''Robert Sharp, a Bostonian War veteran, organizes the Order of the Dust in order to help the Chelsean people who had no defense and no way to get food or water. * '''July 30: '''John and Jack Levi, cousins, meet again. * '''November 12: '''Many of the Chelseans, Providence natives, and John and Jack Levi meet to start a new country called the Federal Republic of New Providence. The meeting is organized by Chelseans Dendall Adams and Maradal Chamberlain. The government of the Republic is explained.